Together Forever
by in.the.palm.of.your.hand
Summary: Hermione's in love with Harry, but she doesn't want to tell him, because she thinks he's in love with Cho. But an evening conversation changes everything...


Together Forever 

It was an ordinary day for Hermione Granger so far. She was lying on the couch in the Griffindor common room, reading 'Hogwarts: a History'… again. Ron had gone to bed and Harry… well, she didn't know where Harry was. Probably somewhere hanging around Cho, asking her out on a date. At this thought Hermione sighed. She had had feelings for Harry besides friendship for a while now. This was weird. She felt something new, something huge… love. She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't, 'cause she knew Harry had the same kind of feelings for Cho. At least, she thought he had. If only she could…

"_Shut it, Granger, why would Harry want a girl like you? You're sooo bossy!' _ she thought. Now Hermione felt miserable.

A weird noise broke her train of thoughts. She looked around, it had sounded like someone was walking through the room. When she didn't see anyone, she continued reading:

'Hogwarts was founded by Salazar Slytherin, Godric Griffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga…'

Then she heard the noise again. She was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable now. She put her book away, her eyes searching the room for the cause of the noise. Now she felt that there was something or someone lying on the back of the couch.

"Eeh? Who's there? Harry? I really don't think this is funny, ya know!" she said.

Then something heavy fell on her back, it was the weigh of a body.

"Aaaarg!" Hermione yelled in horror and pain. Harry appeared, as he pulled of his Invisibility Cloak. Hermione rolled over and Harry fell off her and on the floor.

"HARRY! Don't EVER do that again! You really scared me, HONESTLY!"

"Sorry, 'Mione, just had to do that," Harry said, rubbing the spot where he hit the ground. "Can you forgive me, I promise I won't ever do that again."

"Okay, but just this once!"

Secretly Hermione liked the feeling of Harry's body on top of hers, but of course she didn't tell.

"What have you been doing, anyway?" she asked, while she sat up. Harry sat on the couch next to Hermione.

"Nothing, really…just thinking."

"About?"

"Well, I really rather not tell ya."

"Why not? Was it about…"

'me,' she was going to say, but she held her tongue.

"Cho?"

"No," Harry answered.

"Then what, Quidditch? An other girl?"

"Well, it was about a girl, actually."

"And it wasn't Cho?" Hermione asked.

"Nope…"

"Ooooh, Harry! How come? You in love?"

Harry turned fiery red. "Ehm…well…yes."

"And who's the lucky girl?" Hermione asked a bit too happy.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell you _that!_"

Harry looked at Hermione, while her eyes where fixed on her lap. When she looked up, Harry quickly turned away.

"Oh, pity," Hermione said. '_I just wish it was me_,' she thought.

"I wanna ask you something, Herm. How can I tell that girl I love her, I'm so scared she doesn't love me back."

Harry laid down his head on Hermione's lap. She turned brightly red. She just hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Err, well I..I wouldn't know."

"'Course you know! You're the cleverest witch in our school!"

"Well, I…I would just go to the…girl, if I were you and…and tell her that you are…that you are madly in love with her," Hermione said in a tiny voice.

A wide grin appeared on Harry's face.

'_If only he knew how much he hurts me. It's breaking my heart._' Hermione thought.

"Oh, ok, thanks Herm, I'm going to do it right now!" Harry said.

Hermione sighed for the second time that evening. '_Why,_' she thought, '_I think Harry will never see me that way._'

Then she noticed that Harry wasn't gone yet. In fact, he was looking at her, from her lap, in very odd dreamy way.

"Harry, why are you still here?" Hermione asked miserable.

"Well, 'Mione, because I'm madly in love with you!" said Harry cheerfully. Hermione's eyes widened. She looked down at Harry and their eyes locked.

"Harry…me?"

"Yep..you!"

"Harry, oh Harry! I love you too! I wanted tell you, but…"

"Shhh, " Harry said, as he pressed his fingers on her mouth. The relief on Harry's face made Hermione grin. She slowly bend her head. And her hair slid around them like a curtain. If there would be anyone in the room, they couldn't see what they were doing.

(A/N: But 'course I CAN! I'm the storyteller! Mhuahhahahah!)

Their faces were just inches apart. Slowly, very slowly Hermione's lips brushed Harry's and they kissed. They got lost in each others eyes and they both kissed as if their lives depended of it. Both had kept their love for themselves for such a long time and they poured every single bit of emotion into this kiss. Finally they could be together and finally they could hold each other closely, never wanting to let go. When they parted, both were looking very happy.

"I love you!" they said in unison.

Harry smiled at her with one of his very, very cute smiles. He pulled her head down in to another kiss. And Hermione didn't rejected him, in fact, she was longing for another kiss. Their kiss deepened……'Together forever!'

A/N: Hope you've enjoyed it. This is my 2nd fanfic ever! So please R/R!

**References:**

None for this story.


End file.
